


A Beautiful Day at the Park

by Kept_Stiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Cock Warming, Collars, Dom Derek Hale, Dom/sub, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, In Public, Leashes, M/M, Master Derek Hale, Master/Pet, Master/pet AU?, More in the notes, No Sex, Owner Derek Hale, POV Outsider, Pet Stiles Stilinski, Puppy Play, Sub Stiles Stilinski, Total Power Exchange, Under-negotiated Kink, Watersports, ish?, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kept_Stiles/pseuds/Kept_Stiles
Summary: Phil takes his pet out on a walk in the park, runs into a friend out and about with his own pet, and discovers something new.Can be read either as a BDSM AU, a Master/pet AU (where everyone is either a Master or a pet), or just as a world where all manner of kinks are normal to do in public. Public indecency? Not a thing, lol.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Original Hale Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 107





	A Beautiful Day at the Park

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Park Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789751) by [SinQueen69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69). 



> The under-negotiated kink tag is in relation to Phil and his pet who doesn't explicitly consent to watersports and who isn't totally even allowed space to do so, but Phil does check in with him non-verbally first. It's also normal in this world and/or part of their TPE, and the boy's all happy by the end.
> 
> This is inspired by SinQueen69's fic Park Day. I read that and could not get it out of my head, except it quickly morphed into this no-sex watersports version? XD And I just opened that fic again and whoops, the beginning of mine is really similar - I swear that's an accident, I didn't remember that's how Park Day starts XD
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

It was a very beautiful summer day when Phil took his pet Zack out for a walk in the park. Letting his boy wander a little away from him on his leash, Phil enjoyed the warm breeze and the birds chirping in the trees. Deciding he wanted to sit down for a while, he looked for an unoccupied park bench and found one with only one person sitting on it, just his shoulders and dark hair visible over the back of the bench.

”Oh hi, Derek!” Phil called when he came closer and saw it was his friend, his pet kneeling between his legs on the ground.  
”Hey,” Derek said, smiling up at him.  
”It's been a while. How are you?” Phil asked, motioning to the bench with the hand that wasn't holding the leash.  
”I'm good, how're you? How's Zack?” Derek replied, moving a little to one side to make more space, his pet Stiles making displeased noises but moving along with him on the ground between his legs.

They talked for a short while until Zack, who had naturally kneeled in front of his legs as soon as he had sat down, pulled on Phil's trousers with his mouth and turned to look at where Stiles warming Derek's cock before looking back at him. He whined a little, subjecting Phil to his adorable pleading eyes. He really was too cute to resist, a pretty blond boy with big, light gray eyes and nice dick-sucking lips.

”You want to nurse, too? Of course you can. Here.” Phil opened his zipper and as soon as his cock was out, his pet surged forward and took his soft penis into his mouth, humming a little in pleasure. Zack's eyes were closed and he settled quietly between Phil's legs to enjoy his treat.

”Sweet boy,” Phil said, petting his hair. He turned to Derek and said, ”He loves to keep my cock warm. He already sat under my desk for the better part of two hours today while I worked, nursing. I'm so lucky to have him.”  
”Stiles loves it too, but you know how he is. I can't give him treats that often,” Derek said and continued at Stiles, a little rueful but fond, ”Brat.”  
”So he's been behaving lately?” Phil asked, nodding to where Stiles was warming Derek's cock between the man's legs. Stiles' brattiness was a recurring topic of conversation.  
”Hah, not really. Well, maybe a little better than he used to, but it's not that much of an improvement to be honest. I'm letting him nurse mostly because he wouldn't be quiet and I forgot the gag home.” He chuckled a little. ”I'm lucky even rambunctious pets like Stiles are easy to handle.”

Phil looked at Stiles, whose cheeks had a colored a little, but who otherwise looked blissed out and serene, and couldn't help but agree. He and Derek chatted a little while longer, enjoying the summer breeze and the attention of their pets, until he realized he'd have to leave the pleasant company to find somewhere to pee. Then Derek said something that would end up blowing his mind just a little bit.

”You don't use him for that?”  
”For what? Peeing?” Phil asked. Obviously he knew people did it, but it'd always seemed a little pointless to him. There were countless other ways to strengthen the Owner-pet dynamic, ones that wouldn't involve any potential clean-up.  
”Uh, yeah? Honestly I thought you already did. Why not take advantage of your cock already being in his mouth so you can keep your work flow?”

Phil was a little speechless. How had he not thought of that? 

”And you and Stiles do that?”   
At this, Derek smirked. ”If we didn't, he'd get to spend a lot less time warming my cock. It's one of my favourite things. Makes him feel good, too. Properly owned.”  
”And... it's not messy?” Neither he or his pet liked cleaning. Who does?  
”It can be in the beginning. It's best to train them in the shower. But they learn fast, or Stiles did anyway – if you start using Zack every time you need to pee, I bet you'll have him so well trained within a week he can swallow it all without spilling a drop.”

Phil had to admit it, he was intrigued. Maybe more than a little.

”Do you want me to show you? I actually need to pee, too.”  
”Yeah, please!” 

Derek laughed a little at his eagerness, not unkindly, and put his hand on Stiles' head. ”Well, there isn't actually much to see if I don't take my cock out of his mouth.” He took hold of Stiles' collar and moved his head back, addressing him this time. ”Be a good pet now, and I'll let you get right back to it. Scoot back.”

Stiles obeyed instantly, moving back from Derek and opening his mouth wide, this easy following of his nature belying his frequent obstinence. Derek took his penis in hand and aimed at the pet's open mouth. A stream of almost totally clear piss shot out and landed right where it was supposed to. Phil could see Stiles' throat working hard as he swallowed as fast as he could. His hands were neatly placed on his thighs, and if Phil didn't know any better, he would think this boy was always as well-behaved as pets usually are. Derek was right – they're all, in the end, easy to handle.

Derek's stream was thinning out and losing speed, and Stiles moved with it so that he would catch everything, and when only little spurts and drops remained, Stiles took his Owner's cock in his mouth again, closing his eyes as he did so, swallowing the rest directly from the tip. He hadn't spilled a drop. Derek stroked his pet's hair a little, and Stiles followed his movement carefully as he sat back down on the bench, never letting Derek's cock slip out of his mouth. He settled again at his Owner's feet to nurse.  
”Good boy,” Derek said, scritching behind his ear. Stiles rubbed his cheek a little against Derek's jean-clad thigh and didn't open his eyes, looking very content to be where he was.

Then Derek addressed Phil again. ”See? You won't need to find public urinal as long as you have your pet with you. It's great. And they love it, too. Or learn to do so,” he said with a smirk.

Phil licked his lips and brought his attention to Zack, who was still nursing but who also had his eyes open and who had clearly watched the whole thing out of the corner of his eye.  
”Zack? You wanna try this?” He asked Derek, ”Do you think it'll work if I do it just a little bit at a time?”  
”Maybe. It's best to keep his head still so he can't instinctively pull away.”

Phil scooted forward on the bench so he wasn't in so much danger of peeing on his own clothes, put his hands on the back of his boy's head, and after a pause, during which he made eye contact with his pet, he let out a tiny little bit of pee, as little as he could. Zack frowned and flushed but swallowed it.   
”Good boy,” he encouraged, ”You can do this, sweetheart.” He let his pet drink all his piss – thankfully, he'd gone to the toilet before they came to the park so there wasn't that much of it – one teeny, tiny spurt at a time, Zack swallowing it all dutifully. His face was quite red by the time Phil finished, and Phil used both hands to rub at his pet's head and shoulders, praising him for taking it so well, for being such a perfect, good boy. As usual, Zack's eyes fluttered closed at the praise, and he pressed his face against Phil's crotch, continuing to nurse, never having let go of his cock.

”He's so cute,” Derek said with smile, and continued at his own pet, ”Yes, you're cute, too. Brat.” He turned to Phil again. ”Good, right?”  
”Very good. This is definitely gonna become a thing. I can't believe I haven't done this before.”  
”And now you're never gonna go back to peeing in a porcelain bowl again if you don't have to,” Derek said, smiling knowingly.  
”Damn right I'm not. That was amazing.”

They continued talking for some time more, the conversation drifting from this new experience to day-to-day life, while their pets kneeled between their legs. Phil was so glad to have bumped into Derek and his boy, not only because of what he'd discovered but because of the company of his old friend. Eventually, Derek had to leave, so he tugged Stiles away from his cock; it glistened with spit that he proceeded to wipe on the pet's face and throat. Stiles' face scrunched up a little, but once Derek was done he looked up at his Owner with clear, loving amber eyes. Phil usually just used a handkerchief, or his pet's clothes if he didn't have a hankie with him, but he supposed this rougher treatment was a natural result of Stiles' obstinent tendencies. Different strokes for different pets. Phil was definitely softer with pets than Derek and was happy he'd found the most obliging pet for himself who wanted nothing more than to please his Owner. Derek and Stiles were similarly suited to each other in their own ways.

He and Derek bid goodbye and made plans to see each other again soon, and he watched as Derek stood up and took the handle of Stiles' leash, leading his boy away. Phil couldn't help but look at the pet's pert ass, clad as it was in only a thin pair of booty shorts and clearly no underwear; it swayed so close to them as Stiles hurried on his hands and knees after Derek. Derek kept his pet close with his leash, and Phil saw Stiles look up at his Owner a few times before they disappeared from view behind some bushes by a path leading away from the park. Phil turned to his own pet, smiling at him and stroking his hair again. Yes, it was a beautiful day, almost as beautiful as Zack when he kept Phil's cock warm or drank his piss. And it was going to be an even better week, and hell, a better lifetime. He'd have to send Derek a thank-you message.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never drank anyone's pee-pee nor do I want to, so please correct me or at least forgive me if I completely fucked it up lol. Are you supposed to swallow or just relax your throat and let it flow? Is it even possible drink it all without spilling in that manner? I have no idea. I'm guessing it depends on the speed and amount of the flow lol.
> 
> Also, I used to be so grossed out by watersports but this goddamn fandom has started to change my mind. Thanks a lot, Sterek fandom. THANKS A LOT. XD


End file.
